Charging In
Dialogue * Irina "Hey, Cross." "My Skell took a pretty serious beating during my last Interceptor mission." "And now I gotta sit here and pretend to listen while this mechanic lectures me about it." "That's the way we fight, though. We don't plan for things to go off the rails like that—they just do." * Cross ** Criticize: Suggest that Irina's aggressiveness may be working against her sometimes. *** Irina "When you need to protect someone of acquire something important, there isn't always time for finesse." "I'm just doing what needs to be done to complete the mission." "I'd never forgive myself if someone got hurt because I was sitting back and calculating the most efficient way to kill a dangerous enemy." ** Encourage: Tell Irina that there is nothing wrong with the way she fights. *** Irina"I appreciate that, but I'm fine. Really." "Outside of the colonel chewing me out personally, nothing will get me to change my tactics." "If experience has taught me anything, it's that it's better to go too far than risk not going far enough." * Irina "I can't imagine you've come this far without being in the same situation yourself." * Cross ** Agree: Say that you have had cause to regret past inaction. *** Irina "I imagine everyone's had that experience at least once." "I'm no exception, even though it was a long time ago." "That's when I decided I never wanted to feel that way again." "Sure, I have moments of indecision, but that's when I just summon up my courage and take action!" "Even when it looks hopeless, I remind myself that I'm doing it for the team, and my courage never wavers." "No one will ever die again because I faltered." "Ah, well. I suppose we should cut this short, huh? I'm supposed to be getting chewed out here." "I'm looking forward to our next mission together. I need your support for my reckless ways! Ha!" (END) ** Disagree: Tell Irina that you live a life free of regret. *** Irina "It must be nice to lead a life of such utter confidence." "I don't think I could ever be so shameless." "But there's no denying that you've accomplished great things as a BLADE, and even earned the respect of the colonel herself." "The next time we go on a mission together, I want to watch this philosophy of yours in action." "Maybe emulating your methods will allow me to complete my missions without causing worry for everyone around this joint." "I look forward to your lesson, professor!" (END) ** Warn: Say that rash action can just as easily lead to regret. *** Irina "That's fair." "Actions taken with the best intentions sometimes have unexpected consequences." "But no one can predict what action will lead to which consequence." "You just have to accept that it won't always work out like you hope." "If you ask me, all that really matters is whether you made the best choice possible for yourself and the people you care about." "Maybe you'll still regret the outcome, but if you know you gave it everything you had, it softens the blow." "That's the way I live my life." "So yeah, when it comes to protecting my friends, maybe I do go a little over the top sometimes." "I'll understand if you feel differently, but I have things in my life I don't intend to lose." (END) Category:Irina Heart-to-Hearts Category:Xenoblade Chronicles X Heart-to-Hearts